Chronicles of ancient Darkness with a tad of Percy Jackson
by Scarpool
Summary: Characters of the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness and Percy jackson meet. Together they will stop the demon Bear. (spoil alert)
1. Have We Gotten Lost

**Percy's point of view.**

Annabeth, Grover, and I were heading out to the clearing where the Council of Cloven Elders was being held. You see last summer after we defeated Kronos' army Mr.D appointed Grover as a member of The Council of Cloven Elders, and Annabeth and I made it a point to company Grover to the clearing where it was being held.

"What in Hades?"

"What is it Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Well we should be here."

"Well, then what's wrong G-man?" I asked

"The clearing it should be here!"

He looked really nervous.

"Oh, now I've done it!" He started to chew on his shirt nervously.

"Well maybe…" I started to think optimistically

Grover looked suddenly scared instead of worried he was about to say something until Annabeth cut him off.

"No Percy, Grover is right we should have been at the clearing. Grover went the right direction. We couldn't have gone the wrong way. Maybe-

A huge roar cut her off. A roar that made my head seem like it was splitting. It shook the whole forest.

Annabeth clutched my hand

"Um, wha-what _was_ that?" She stammered

"I don't know maybe a bear… no not a bear too strong of a roar…"

"Well, G-man let's not find out!" I said

Then a voice, far off screamed "_Fa!"_

Then another one, a man's voice said "_Run!"_

"Did anyone here those voices" I asked

"Yes the '_Fa!' _and _'Run'_ Yeah I heard it" admitted Annabeth

"Yes I heard it but I also heard something else before the roar." Grover said.

"What did you hear?" I asked

He looked at me and said "A man's voice said '_Torak run!'_"

Paste your document here...


	2. The Boy with Wolf Fur

**Just saying I don't own Percy Jackson , Torak or any one in this story.**

**It saddens my heart, but I'm okay.**

* * *

**Annabeth's point of view.**

"Torak, that sounds like a name." I said

"Do we have a camper named Torak?" Percy asked

"I didn't think so." I racked my brain for all the names of the campers.

"Um Guys", Grover said, "I don't think we _are in_ camp anymore."

"What!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well the-"he exhaled nervously "This forest smells more nature like and I don't even smell pollution!

"Well," I started "Why don't we keep on moving; figure something out." And maybe find another human being. I added to myself.

"Annabeth's right" Percy said "We've got to keep on moving."

We kept moving in the direction we were originally going, and in a few moments, we came up to a clearing and-.

"Holy Poseidon what's that smell!" Percy

At our feet there was a dead horse, young, so that would be a foal.

There were no flies near it and it only had a single bite torn from it.

"What happened to this- O Gods."

Grover fell to his knees and turned pale.

I followed his gaze and it was just a terrible sight, a whole herd of horses dead and only a single bit taken from them.

Then I heard a twig snap and a rustle of leaves.

The others must have heard it to because they both whirled around. We looked at each other and ran back to the shadows of the forest and watched for something to come out.

'Whatever killed those animals might be coming back.' I said to myself, but a boy not older than 13 stumbled out into the clearing and lurched to a halt. He was wearing, what seemed to be wolf fur and he had a strange tattoo; it seemed to be a pattern of black dots, though it made no sense to me. The tatoo was on his cheek.

He ran back into the forest.

"We should follow him" I said "Maybe he knows where we are."

We ran after him. We ran until we couldn't feel our legs. Until he stopped. 'Finally' I thought to myself.

The boy recovered faster than we did. He looked into a bag and groaned. Then I heard faint mewing sounds coming from the other side of the hill; some animal crying for its mother.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Thanks, just saying this is my 1st Fanfic**


	3. The Cub

**I am sooooooo sorry for the wait that i put you through its just that i havent been given the time to do this sooooo yeah...**

**well any ways heres ch.3 remeber this is my 1st story so critic as much as you like don't hold back and i do not own any character in the Percy Jackson series or the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I leaned against a tree, panting, trying to get my breath back. My feet and legs were throbbing, threatening to fall off. I heard the boy groan several yards away from us. I looked at him; he was looking into some sort of pouch. And his face told me that he had done something wrong. I didn't think he knew we were over here. All of a sudden his expression turned from worried to grateful. He dropped to the ground and started crawling up the hill. _What is he doing? _Then I heard it, a small mewing sound coming from the other side of the hill. And I also heard a very soft sound coming from over the hill as well. It sounded like rushing water, probably a stream. _Water, yes!_ I took a step forward but Annabeth stopped me. "He's hunting" she said "I think."

"With bow and arrow and a knife" I said "what's he hunting anyway? Some sort of baby dog?"

"No, not dog," corrected Grover "It sounds like a cub, a wolf." They heard the cub give a bewildered yowl. "It sounds like its dying" I remarked. "Actually, from the way it's saying it, I think its pack is dead." said Grover

"I think we should go and look at the pack to see if their death was similar to the horses."Annabeth said I looked to the kid he had already drawn a knife and was slowly going down the slope. "He's going down the hill." I said. "Right I think we should follow him." Responded Annabeth. "Hey guys, have you noticed how suddenly quite it is now?" Asked Grover. "Maybe he killed the cub already." I said. There was a sudden yipping noise on the other side.

"Or not"

"You know what" said Annabeth "I'm going to see what's happening"

"Me too."

"I'll go with you."

They started going up to the top of the hill and once they got there they saw- "I thought he was hunting the cub, not hugging it." I whispered. Because he was and the cub looked very happy. The cub started licking his face, which got him mad and then caused the cub to be shoved away. "Well, the wolves are dead, except that one, but it doesn't look like their death was similar to the horses." Annabeth observed. "It looks like there's been a flash flood and the wolves drowned."

"Well" I said "as you observe I'm going to regain at least some energy." And with that I started to go down the slope.

* * *

**i hoped you loved it im now starting ch.4**

**pleeeeaaaase R&R**


	4. Fast Fever

**Hey guys sooo sorry for the wait. Remember, I do not own any characters that are in this fanfic so far. Please Review, Comment, Critic my work, PM me, give me advice.**

* * *

**Torak's P.O.V.**

I did a quick glance around the riverbank for food, but only saw the dead wolves, which smelled so bad I couldn't even think about eating them. Then I heard footsteps coming down the slope. Then the cub started _"Who are you? Are you a friend?"_

I spun around. There was a boy. Older than I was with short black hair and some different clothes that I had never seen before.

"Percy!"

Standing on the hill was a girl, with blonde hair, and another boy, with curly hair and something that sat on top of his head, shading his face. They all looked around the same age and wore the same clothes.

"_Who are you?" _whined the cub.

"_We're not going to hurt you, we're just lost. Do you know where we are?"_ said the boy with curly hair in wolf talk.

I shook my head. _What! _I thought. _He can speak wolf?_

The cub shook its head.

Without thinking I blurted out.

"You can speak to it?!"

They all turned to me.

"Correction," said the boy with the curly hair, "this cub is a 'him.'"

"Okay, whatever," said the other boy who I'm guessing his name was Percy, "look, we're kind of lost, so can you just tell us where we are."

"Err- I don't even know you…" I said. _This is really awkward I thought._

"My name is Annabeth." Said the girl. "That's Grover and Percy."

"I'm… Torak" I said after a little hesitation. "Um, anyways this is the Fast Water." I gestured to the river. They stared at me with blank expressions. I shuffled my feet, uncomfortable with their stares. "I'm answering your question to the extent of my knowledge; the river right here is the Fast Water."

Their questioning looks confused me.

"Don't you know about the Fast Water?"

They shook their heads slowly.

I took a step forward, but suddenly collapsed. All three of them ran forward.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy

I was so hungry and thirsty. "Haven't had anything to drink or eat."

"I'll get something for you to drink, Annabeth, you get some food."

Percy started going towards the river.

"Careful Percy, it's not called the Fast Water for its slow current. Besides, how are you going to bring it over here?"

"I've got my ways. Grover start a fire will you?"

"With what?"

"Here" I said, holding out my tinder pouch.

Grover took it and started making a fire. Percy then came back with his hands folded.

"Here, drink." His hands were full to the very top with water. I drank it graciously.

"I'll get more if you'd like."

"No it's okay." _But what I'd really like to know is how you could carry all that water in your hands without it draining out. I added to myself._

Just then my belly just heaved and threw up the water. The cub yelped and lapped up the stuff.

_Why did I do that?_

"You alright? Wait that was a dumb question of course you're not alright." Said Grover

"Let's wait for Annabeth and hope she gets here soon, she'll know what to do."

I felt sick. Then a terrible idea came to be. I unraveled the bandage that was on my forearm. I felt fear grip me. The wound was swollen red and it was painful to touch.

"That doesn't look good." Said Percy.

Oh, no. This is not good. _Fever._

* * *

**Did you like it. i hoped i did well. R&R people, please.**


End file.
